User blog:Yetimonster/(Reality Match-up)Irish Army Rangers VS Para Commandos
Irish Army Rangers, Ireland's special forces dedicated to defending their land from terror... VS 'Para Commando's, India's elite super soldiers, rivaling the abilities of the Spetsnaz and SAS. Who Is Deadliest? Para Commando Weapons Para Commando Weapons 300px-Walther_PP.jpg|Walther PPK fn_p90_1.jpg|FN P90 AUG_A1_508mm_04.jpg|AUG A1 Hk417.jpg|HK 417 Glock17.jpg|Glock 17 mp5.jpg|MP5 AK-103.JPG|AK-103 svd.jpg|Dragunov SVD The Battle The battle begins as five Irish Army Rangers aproach a fenced in building. One of the rangers shoots the lock of the fence off with his sidearm, and the group continues to progress. Meanwhile, a group of five Para Commandos patrol the building. A lone commando is spotted by one of the rangers who pulls out his HK 417 and shoots the commando right through the headhttp://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red.png. The rangers then continue into the building, as the commandos enter through a rear entrance. The rangers decide to split up into a 2-man group and a 3-man group. As the 2-man group go up a steirwell, three Para commanods prepare to intercept them. The two rangers are about to enter a small room, but just as one of the rangers opens the door, the other is immedeately shot down by the commandos with AK-103shttp://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue.png. The other ranger shoots into the room but misses. The ranger then flees back down the stairwell, but a commando pursues him, and shoots him several times in the back as he tumbles down the stairshttp://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue.png. In another part of the building, the 3-man group is attacked by two commandos with MP5s. The Rangers fire back with their FN P90s, and kill one of the commandoshttp://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red.png . The second commando turns a corner and shoots one of the rangers with the MP5, killing him http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue.png. The commando flees, as a ranger pursues. The ranger walks into a small office, just as the commando leaps out, aiming his MP5 at him. The ranger manages to grab the barrel of the gun, and kicks the Indian in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. The ranger then pulls a Walther PPK and shoots the Commando twice in the head http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red.png . With this, the two rangers return to the surface, but one is immedeately shot down by an Indian sniper with a Dragunov SVDhttp://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blue.png. Another Commando arrives, and the Irish Ranger is forced to run back into the building. The Ranger flees down a set of stairs, and reachs the ground as one of the commandos appears. The ranger fires at the commando as he descends down the stairs. eventuallly the commando reaches the ground, but collapses in a pool of blood, as he was shot several times during the pursuit http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red.png . Armed with only his Walther, the ranger moves into a conference room, but is immedeately attacked by a Para Commando. The two wrestle over the walther, as the commando pins the Irishman against the wall. The commando begins to strangle the rsnger, and slowly gains the advantage. Suddenly a bang is heard and the commando slumps to the ground http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Red.png . The Irish Army Ranger then steps outside, raises his gun, and shouts in victory. WINNER: IRISH ARMY RANGERS Category:Blog posts